New Perspective
by BroadwayNinja123
Summary: after a simple prank angers Draco, He decides to make Harry's crush (Ginny) and Ron's crush (Hermione) visually UN-appealing. He secretly gives them a potion that makes them gain 5 pounds a day and crave food all the time. With the girls becoming fatter and fatter every day, do Harry and Ron still love them let alone want to be seen with them.
1. Chapter 1

The worst prank ever

"ready," Ron whispered, "1….2…..3!" Ron and Harry quickly pushed Draco out in the middle of the dining hall then ran, hearing roars of laughter behind them. They had transformed Malfoy's nose to look like an elephants trunk, and they didn't want to stick around for the after math. They sat giggling in the hallway and talking. Outside the dining room, McGonagall fixed Draco, angrily but she still did it.

"what were you thinking pulling a stunt like that!" She bellowed, as she prepped her wand.

"It wasn't me! It-," McGonagall cut him off.

"anosmia repairo!" She hollered. There was a flash an he turned back to normal.

"I-" He started

I Don't want to hear it. Go back to your dorm, tonight you will be sent to bed with no supper! Now run off, and don't EVER do that again!" She stormed away as Draco grunted down the hall, shuffling his feet.

"They are gonna pay if it is the last thing I do!" Draco stomped. He halted, hearing Harry and Ron. He had the urge to eavesdrop.

"The big dance is coming up, and….." Harry trailed off.

"And?" Ron asked.

"I might ask Ginny," He mumbled.

"I can't bloody hear you!" Ron demanded.

"I want to ask Ginny!" Harry practically shouted. Ron stared for a second, the laughed.

"And what's wrong with that!"

"I wanted your opinion!"

"She's my sister and your my friend. She would love to go with you to the dance and if it makes her happy, I'm happy."

"Great! are you asking anyone?"

"Umm.."

"I told you who I'm asking!"

"Fine! I'm asking Hermione."

"Awesome. What makes you like Hermione so much."

"She's smart and pretty and her figure. It's just bloody adorable"

"Same with Ginny. Her small face, tiny hips…" Draco heard all he needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran to the library and looked through spells and potions. finally settling on a few different spells.

"Glutonia Engorgia, place spell on food item and makes victim gain two pounds once they eat said food item. Rapidia Egorgia point spell at vicitim and they gain 2 pounds instantly. Hugerio makes victims hungry. double hour Glutinio, makes victim gain 1 pound every two hours," Draco read to himself. He found a potion that used simple materials he could make in his dorm. it causes the victim to gain a hundred pounds per meal every meal but after 5 meals it dies down for a bit then it comes back when they least expect it. The length of the potion lasts for abou a month. It only makes a person gain like 3 pounds per mealt but then the last meal they eat make them gain 300 pounds all at once and it makes the victim extremely hungry. He dashed to his dorm, and went to work. "Let's see... fill cauldron half way with water, then mix in toads foot, dried hammer root, dash of cat fur.." He plucked the fur off a cat napping a on a dorm mates bed. Luckily he had these ingredients from previous potions assignments. he crushed the juice out a foxtailed leach that he had swiped from snapes desk for fun and the last ingredient cinnamon for flavor. he mixed it in and let it brew for the a lotted ten minutes. He poured the brew into two glasses of pumpkin juice and went in search if the girls. He found them ten minutes later by the dining hall doors talking.

"What do you want elephant boy!" Ginny shrieked.

"I want to give you this. The reason they threw me out there was because i said mean things about you and wanted to defend your honor. i want to say i am sorry," Draco humbly handed them the drinks.

"Thanks," They said in unison. They chugged the drink and sighed, shoving the empty glass back at him.

"just one favor, Keep this between us and don't tell harry or Ron about the defend your honor thing... they want it to be a silent victory."

"no problem," Hermione giggled. They skipped away excitedly. Draco's plan was in motion.

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling extremely hungry. "Ginny!" Hermione whispered. Ginny's eyes were wide and she was pale.

"Yeah," Ginny squeaked.

"Are you super hungry?"

"YES!" Ginny squealed. Luckily it was time for breakfast. They followed the mob into the dining hall. Quickly they located Harry and Ron. "Hi Harry!" Ginny squeaked. Harry blushed waved back. The food was delicious. While Ron and Harry talked about guy stuff, Hermione and Ginny pigged out. The piled on pancakes and sausages. They felt full after their third plate, but that made them feel like pigs. All of a sudden Hermione let out a small muffled scream.

"are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked. Ginny let out the same sound.

"I just need to go, see you later," Hermione raced out of the dining hall.

"I need to go too," Ginny ran away faster than she ever ran. They got to the girls dormitory in record time and leapt onto the bed. Their clothes tightened and Hermione and Ginny closed their eyes not wanting to look. They shirts were so tight they couldn't breath and their skirts dug into their stomach. Hermione's buttons popped off her shirt and she finally felt it was done. They stood up and looked at each other's bodies and realized they were a hundred pounds heavier, about 200 pounds each. Ginny's buttons were so close t breaking, you could see her skin through the stretched areas. Their new muffin top drooped over their skirt. Their thighs were larger not super fat but still big and their butts nearly ripped the skirt in half. Hermione repaired her clothes, still uneasy about her new figure. She wasn't fat but she was very plump. She cast the spell Fabrica Expano which expanded fabric once it sensed change in height or width. Ginny, following Hermione cast the same spell on her clothes as she watched the label on the robe from XS to XL. Ginny sighed as she sat playing with her stomach like a child unhappy with a new toy.

"We are not leaving this room," Hermione concluded.

Draco heard that they weren't in class and that wouldn't do so he went to the kitchen and explained that the two girls in the Gryffindor dormitory needed lunch and that they really were craving fattening unhealthy foods (The potion did double with unhealthy food). The elves naively agrees and went to work. The night before, he had overheard the passcode to the Gryffindor tower and he intended to use it as a secret weapon.

At lunch Hermione and Ginny were starved but to afraid to emerge to get food just as they were about to go down and risk humiliation, there was a pop. Three trays of food appeared before them. The first tray was a medium pizza with an order of buffalo wings (or to Ginny muggle food). The second tray was steak with a buttery baked potato and bacon bits and for desert many pastries and a large cake. The first should have made them full, but it only made them hungrier. The steak only starved them more to the point were pastries were what filled them up. There new bodies were now plump and bigger from bloating.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione began to feel sick. She laid back only to feel it happening again. First she noticed her fingers each one began to widen into the size of mini sausages. Her had began to swell and become like a mini pillow were her hand should be. She notice this time wasn't all at once it was spreading, fattening up bit by bit. Ginny hadn't finished her meal so hers didn't take effect yet.

While Ginny showered. Hermione was inflating like a balloon. Her arms puffed up like air was going through them. She felt her face widen and saw out of the corner of her eye, her cheeks become as fat as baseballs and a double chin began to form under her face. She watched her boobs become size as soccer balls. Her stomach began to rise up about 8 inches and her who body widen until it was the width of her bed, next she felt her but slowly begin to prop her up and she felt it come up a goo 5 or 6 inches. Then her thighs widened and smushed on her bet like it was liquid. The fat from her legs rolled over feet to create massive knakles. Lastly, she watched her feet swell up to the size of cats and her toes began to get bigger. But then she realized that she was three inches taller. She grabbed her measuring tap and stood up falling back on the bed. She heaved herself back up of the bed and quickly closed the curtains around her bed. She measured her new waistline.

"70 inches," Hermione said to her self. She collapsed on the bed, and bent the bed frame. Hermione just gained 200 pounds and is now 400. Ginny went back to her bed and ate the last cookie. she put the tray aside and went look at her new body in the mirror. She frowned as played with her hair. But because Ginny's body was smaller than Hermione's body, the potion attacked her body more so she gained about fifty more pounds than Hermione every time her body got bigger. She was playing with her hair, she noticed her fingers getting bigger. Her hand was swelling up to the size of pancake and her arm was as big as a pillow. She looked at her enormous hands in horror and she felt a double chin forming. She watched everything happen in a mirror. She was speechless when she saw her face become huge and her cheeks blow up like a beach ball. Her torso stretched out farther than the door frame. Her but looked like two beach balls and her boobs were as big as basket balls. Her thighs shook and then shot out becoming huge as her pillow. Her feet swelled and had massive knakles.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Hermione took two wheezy breaths of nerves, scared to show Ginny. She waddled into the room.

"OH MY GOSH GINNY!"

"Hermione! Your huge."

"I should say the same thing!" They stared at each other in shock. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Professor McGonagall and Madame Pompfrey," McGonagall answered. Ginny looked to Hermione for approval, and Hermione agreed.

"Come in," Ginny called. Madame Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Oh my dear lord what has happened to you two?" McGonagall cried.

"We Don't know! We just keep gaining weight !" Hermione squeaked. She sat down next to Ginny and then _crack! _The bed snapped. Hermione burst into tears.

"Well we'll get right on figuring out what is wrong with you!" Madame Pompfrey explained. The two left quickly leaving the two sad over weight girls in tears.

Draco heard that they might figure out it was a potion. All signs pointed to that. So he had to get them off the trail. When all the castle was asleep, Draco crept out to Gryffindor tower. Her arrived at the painting. "Wizzledy snitch," he whispered. The painting swung open. He crept into the room where the two girls stayed and repeated the rapida engorgia 100 times each to that they gained 20 pounds over night. He crept out knowing his revenge was perfect.

He then got back and realizing that he had extra potion and decided maybe Harry and Ron couldn't stand to gain a few.


End file.
